Pain relief
by Haru-megane
Summary: "Hotsuma!" why is he so stubborn? He's hiding something from me… R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love. Adults only.


Pain relief

*Warning: R-18*

Title: Pain relief

Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1741  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: "Hotsuma!" _why is he so stubborn? He's hiding something from me…_

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, Tsukumo and Touko enjoyed each other's company in the lounge. The pair leaned on each other comfortably on the sofa. The younger boy nodded and complemented his sister's comments as she flicked through a magazine.

"Ah, Shusei, Hotsuma," Tsukumo looked up as the couple entered the lounge, his hand paused mid-air as he was about to feed himself another spoonful of ice cream.

"Tsukumo," Shusei smiled at his friend's greeting, "Touko," he returned the friendly gesture as she looked up from her magazine.

"Hey guys," her bright voice injected energy into the room, "Oh? Hotsuma's quiet today," the said blond did not respond in his usual upbeat manner. Instead of an abrupt reply, he looked away with annoyance.

"Ah," Shusei looked at his partner, who had been quiet since the morning. _Something's not right…_

"What's wrong?" the caring girl continued, Hotsuma was not his usual self.

"Nothing," the blond uttered, still avoiding eye contact with the others as he sat down next to Shusei.

"Hn, fine," Touko puffed up her cheeks in protest, "whatever."

The silver-haired boy got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two cups of ice cream in his hands.

"Here, guys," he beamed a kind smile with his offer, "this will cheer you up," his voice was soft as he passed the desserts to his friends.

"Thank you," Shusei accepted the kind offer although he was not a great fan of sweet food.

"No thanks," Hotsuma refused with a blank expression, somewhat fatigue.

"Hotsuma?" Touko's eyes widened with surprise, "Tsukumo, I'll have it," she smiled sweetly at her brother, taking his free hand and his ice cream.

In all the years they have been together, they could not recall Hotsuma refusing food.

"What's wrong, Hotsuma?" Shusei knew something was bothering his other half.

"Nothing," he was given the same answer, this time with a faint smile.

"But you never refuse snacks?" Tsukumo was clearly puzzled.

"Oh I see," Touko analysed as the treat melted in her mouth, "do you want Shusei to feed you?" she concluded her theory with a playful smirk.

"Huh?" _I'm not in the mood for this… Shusei won't play along with them…_

"Oh?" to Hotsuma's surprise, Shusei took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and brought it to his lips, "Aah". Shusei was feeding him. In public.

The blond stared at the dessert in front of him, then glanced at his partner's loving smile, "Shusei…?" He could hear Touko giggling next to them.

"Don't you want to try some?" it was a smile that Hotsuma can never resist.

Shusei's public display of affection was a dream come true, but not today. Not with ice cream. Not now.

After two seconds of hesitation, Hotsuma opened his mouth. The cold metallic utensil delivered a sugar-coated punishment. A painful impulse added to his agonising toothache.

The brunette studied his lover's reaction; he did not expect Hotsuma to calmly comply. A part of him was hoping for Hotsuma to cheerfully ask for more and show off their love in front of Touko.

"I'm gonna play games," Hotsuma got up swiftly; he gave Shusei's shoulder a quick squeeze before making his escape. As soon as his face was out of their sight, he winced as the pain stayed in his jaw.

"What's wrong with him?" Touko's huffed in frustration, "why is he so moody?" _even when Shusei fed him in front of us?_

"Looks like something is bothering him…" Tsukumo expressed his concern as he calmed his agitated sister.

"I'll go and have a look," Shusei parted with a small smile and followed Hotsuma upstairs.

It was not a rare sight to find his soul mate taking over his bed, but Hotsuma was not sprawled out leisurely as usual. The blond was lying on his side, with his back facing the door, as though he did not want to be disturbed. His hands and eyes were fixed on his portable games console.

Hotsuma acknowledged Shusei's presence as the mattress sank to accommodate his weight, yet he ignored his urge to crawl into his lover's arms and bury his face in his soft chestnut hair. _Damn, I can't show Shusei how much this damn tooth is hurting me…_

"Hotsuma," the blond let the gentle call of his name pass his ears; he kept his eyes glued to the flashing screen as Shusei shook his arm.

"Hotsuma," another gentle call wavered his concentration, Hotsuma grit his teeth in resistance, not realising he was digging his own grave in doing so.

Shusei noticed the flicker of pain in the golden orbs and he knew something was wrong.

"Hotsuma!" _why is he so stubborn? He's hiding something from me…_ Shusei raised his voice a little, he removed the machine from his partner's grip with one hand, the other hand pushed Hotsuma's shoulder, turning him to face himself and pushed him into the bed.

"Shu…?" Thin lips pressed against his own, Hotsuma's dry lips parted with surprise, forgetting to contain his pain. Shusei's soft wet tongue proceeded in the welcoming warmth, caressed Hotsuma's tongue in a soothing manner. The blond responded instinctively, regretting a second later when a sharp bolt of pain jolted through his jaw, causing him to wince and pull back.

"Toothache?" Shusei frowned at his diagnosis.

Hotsuma kept his mouth close, he did not want this partner to hear him cursing, nor to notice how much pain his own body was causing him. He guarded his slightly swollen cheek with his hand, hovering above his source of agony, avoiding further contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shusei's lips curled into a sad smile, covering Hotsuma's hand with his as he rubbed small comforting circles on the skin.

Shusei caressed Hotsuma's slightly swollen cheek, a gripping pain formed deep within his chest.

"I didn't think it would hurt _that_ much…" _I don't want you to worry about me… and you wanted to feed me, how can I possibly say no?_

Shusei sighed in defeat and planted a feather-light kiss on his soul mate's forehead. He could still feel the unease in Hotsuma as large hands rested on his hips.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma's voice was low; he was trying to suppress something, "I…"

"Hm?" his partner's red cheeks made him realise he was straddling Hotsuma. Shusei took a sharp gasp of air as he felt the growing bulge in his partner's trousers.

"Shusei I…" Hotsuma looked away with his hands still frozen on Shusei's hips, "I…"

One second later, Hotsuma felt Shusei's fond smile on his lips.

"I'll take your pain away," Hotsuma's heart skipped a beat at his lover's words. Their lips have sealed before Hotsuma could react.

Shusei's soft lips made gentle advances after nibbling on Hotsuma's lower lip, leaving a trail of loving kisses from his forehead, flustered cheeks, studded earlobes and his neck, stopping at his defined collarbones, just above the neckline of his tee-shirt. He sat up and shifted his weight downwards, his hands moving to the band of Hotsuma's jeans, unbuttoning it and freeing his throbbing erection from the final layer of fabric underneath.

Hotsuma's mind began to fog with lust as the dominating pain faded. He reached out to take Shusei's hand in his. "Shusei, you don't have to…" _you don't have to do this for me…_

Shusei lifted their linked hands to his lips, kissed each of Hotsuma's knuckles lightly, "I'll do anything for you," _whatever it takes to makes you happy._

With their fingers laced together, Shusei lowered his body and took Hotsuma's heated desire into his free hand, earning a gasp from the blond.

Long slender fingers wrapped firmly around Hotsuma's cock, stroking it with steady pressure. A low moan developed deep inside Hotsuma's throat as Shusei established a rhythm; a bead of slick fluid began to form at the tip of Hotsuma's member.

A sudden wet warmth caused the blond to shudder; half-lidded golden eyes opened to find a breathtaking image overtaking the last strand of dull ache in his jaw. Shusei's tongue brushed over a tender spot on his cock as it sent explosive impulses throughout Hotsuma's body and mind.

"Shu…sei…" Hotsuma barely managed to murmur this beloved's name before he was struck by another shockwave of pleasure. Shusei's tentative licking progressed into gentle sucking, eventually engulfing Hotsuma's erection with his welcoming moist heat, causing his lover to throw his head back into the pillows.

Hotsuma's fingers desperately dug into the soft chestnut hair as another moan escaped his lips. Shusei could feel Hotsuma's speeding pulse inside his mouth; his own breathing became more erratic as he pleasured his beloved.

"Ah…Shusei…" Hotsuma felt heat building up in his groin, his vision blurred and he instinctively pushed himself further into Shusei's hot cavern.

The brunette moaned as he sensed Hotsuma was climbing towards the top of ecstasy; he applied more pressure as he moved up and down Hotsuma's length.

"Shu…sei… let go..." Hotsuma gathered the last of his clear thoughts to warn his lover as he neared the edge.

Shusei pulled away just before Hotsuma reached climax, releasing his fluids onto his face. He froze with shock as the blond collapsed into the soft mattress, drained, content yet guilty. Shusei panted heavily from exhaustion, pulled himself up and crawled next to his lover.

Hotsuma collected his strength to prop himself up and pulled a few tissues from their bed side table. He gently wiped the mess off Shusei's face, his voice drowned in guilt, "Shusei, I'm sorry…"

The brunette paused briefly as he soaked in the whole experience; the corners of his lips curled upwards as he stroked Hotsuma's cheek lovingly, "don't be sorry…" he brushed the tussled golden strands away from his lover's eyes, "are you feeling better?"

Hotsuma pulled his other half into a tight embrace, burying his face in the nape of Shusei's neck; he muttered inaudible sweet murmurs into Shusei's hair.

Shusei chuckled at his blushing soul mate, patted his back gently and straightened his clothes, "let's get some rest…" he pecked Hotsuma's cheek and shifted to find a comfortable position.

Hotsuma's pain has been relieved slightly when the boys joined their companions for dinner. Shusei gave a brief explanation of his partner's ailment as Hotsuma sipped on his soup.

"Wisdom tooth?" Touko's voice raised in surprise.

"That can't be right," Kuroto's calm statement added to Hotsuma's pain and anger, "what wisdom?"

- End –

Author's notes:

This fic is inspired by and dedicated to LJ user ravanna. I had honestly thought this would be my first innocent fic for our boys… Well, they didn't go all the way, so I guess this is one step closer to innocence…? lol


End file.
